


Le porte-malheur du 1er mai

by HetepHeres



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1er mai, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Humour, Muguet, Orties
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetepHeres/pseuds/HetepHeres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.<br/>Les traditions moldues paraissent souvent incongrues aux sang-purs.<br/>Et certains vont regretter de ne pas être aussi doués que Neville en botanique...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le porte-malheur du 1er mai

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter, son univers et ses personnages sont les créations de J.K.Rowling et ne m'appartiennent donc pas.

— Du muguet ?

 Neville Londubat se gratta alors le crâne, semblant fouiller dans sa — courte — mémoire, passablement dérouté.

 — Je ne me souviens pas que le professeur Chourave nous ait dit que le muguet ait des propriétés particulières…

 — Pas au sens magique du terme, répondit Hermione.

 — Tradition moldue, grommela Ron. Le Premier Mai, ils s’offrent du muguet.

 — Ah ? répondit Neville, toujours dubitatif. Eh bien vous en trouverez peut-être en lisière de la Forêt Interdite…

 

 Au déjeuner, il vit passer un Ron penaud tenant quelques feuilles vertes à la main, suivi d’une Lavande furibonde aux mains couvertes de plaques rouges.

 — Hé, Ron, c’est pour quelle potion ces orties ?


End file.
